


the way old friends do

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [24]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Hijinks, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Copley's research brings back some fond memories.
Series: September Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	the way old friends do

Andy smirks. “That is not a good picture of you.”

“I was having a bad hair day,” Joe says, defensive.

“More like a bad decade.” Andy juts her thumb at the picture below, a grainy black-and-white shot of Joe in what looks like a genuine disco. The one above looks almost identical except that it’s in color. “Every day I am grateful we’re further away from that time period.”

Nile squints. “Oh my god. Is that…an eighties-themed club?”

“We went there again a few years ago,” Andy says. “Joe thought it would be hilarious if we recreated some pictures."


End file.
